Talk:2013 IWO Games
Proposed list of sports This is not yet finalised. All events are for men and women separately. *Aquatics **Freestyle: 100m, 800m **Breaststroke: 50m, 200m **Backstroke: 100m **Butterfly: 100m **Diving: 10m (platform), 3m (springboard) *Athletics **100m hurdles **800m run **20000m run (half marathon) **High jump **Long jump **Pole vault **Discus throw **Javelin throw *Basketball *Boules *Cycling **Road race *Fencing *Football *Gymnastics (artistic) *Judo *Rugby (sevens) *Skiing **Downhill *Tennis (hard surface) *Triathlon *Volleyball **Beach This list is great Oos. Should we run it over in Lovia too, or get the others to see this page. HORTON11: • 20:03, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Football For football, it will be a league and a final for the two top teams. Granero (talk) 17:07, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :List of countries: Libertas, Lovia, Brunant, Inselöarna, Mäöres, and SA. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:08, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :Granero's in charge. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:20, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :Harvia is also in. This was decided earlier. Add Pintona and we can make 8 what will make a knockout competition. Happy65 17:32, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ::But that would only mean three games per team, which is little. HORTON11: • 20:05, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Maybe two poules/groups of four teams each and a championship bracket plus a consolation bracket after, giving 5 games per team? 77topaz (talk) 22:56, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Ok everyone, there will be for the start 2 groups and 4 team's in every group. The best 2 teams will pass every group, so that is 4 teams that will play 2 semifinals. There is going to be a 5th place game and a 7th place of the other teams, 1 game of 3rd place and 1 final. So for the total, 18 games. Granero (talk) 02:43, December 28, 2012 (UTC) so it's 16 Cycling 1-5 cyclists per country. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:17, December 27, 2012 (UTC) 8 per country. Wabba The I (talk) 12:34, December 28, 2012 (UTC) 8 is too much. 1-5 is a good range. HORTON11: • 17:22, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Than 5. Wabba The I (talk) 20:37, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Athletics and Aquatics Events were reduced arbitrarily, so many of the most important events there are missing. Mind if I add some back? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:09, December 27, 2012 (UTC) We really don't need so many. It'll be a pain to organize so many similar events. HORTON11: • 21:13, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Well, yes, but the current ones are a bit strange. And I thought Oos wanted racewalking? :P Anyway, I simplified the swimming a bit, but I decided it's better to have all the big events for athletics. Athletes will probably any of these four sets: 100, 200, 400 (short), 800, 1500 (medium), 5000, 10000 (long), or 20000, 40000 (endurance), so only 4 sets plus some exceptions will be needed. Also, we should leave field uncut. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:26, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Proposed: *Aquatics **Freestyle: 100m, 400m, 2000m **Breaststroke: 100m, 400m **Backstroke: 100m, 400m **Butterfly: 100m **Diving: 10m platform, 3m springboard *Athletics **100m hurdles **100m dash **200m dash **400m hurdles **400m run **800m run **1500m run **5000m run **10000m run **20000m run (metric half marathon) **40000m run (metric marathon) **High jump **Triple jump **Long jump **Pole vault **Discus throw **Hammer throw **Javelin throw **Shot put Why do we need fifty thousand running events... And I still don't know what shot put and dash are... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:02, December 28, 2012 (UTC) : Yes, we really don't need that much. Maybe a few sprinting events, one hurdles, a couple of longer-distance races and a few other athletics events. HORTON11: • 17:24, December 28, 2012 (UTC) : Shot put is kogelstoten and dash is just a sprint. 77topaz (talk) 20:10, December 28, 2012 (UTC) As I said: There are really only seven or so groups of athletics events, and athletes will do one of the groups: Short, Medium, Long, Endurance, Walk, Throw, Jump. The old version had exactly the same groups except Walk (and I guess Long?). —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:36, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Removed walks. :3 —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:07, June 20, 2013 (UTC) The real article's list contains just a few of this list. -unsigned Yes, but it's inaccurate since we voted this list in. :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:30, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey we should continue with this games, they look good now. Can't we get rid of some boring sports like boules or fenvcing or judo? How cna we even judge or score them,? I like the others but maybe less athletic sports from the second lisy. Also, what else happened aroud here when I was gone, apart from that the prime minister risigned.MMunson (talk) 04:28, December 30, 2012 (UTC) No prime minister resigned. :P And bolas is an exhibition sport because it is Brunant's national sport, and I don't see what's particularly "boring" about the other ones. :P 77topaz (talk) 07:43, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Lists of athletes Perhaps it would be a good idea to begin lists of athletes in each wikicountry: I started with a list of Mäöreser male participants here. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:48, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I think so. Where would we post a definitive list. HORTON11: • 13:34, January 17, 2013 (UTC) In the host country (Brunant), but that's for later concern I think. For now, the participating countries should create their lists on their own wikis. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:05, January 17, 2013 (UTC) I'm working on the women's volleyball team now. So have we decided on which sports list yet? HORTON11: • 14:12, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I thought we'd take Time's list. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:23, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Ok then, we should put it on the main page and make it official (or even have a small vote). HORTON11: • 14:28, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Sounds good :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:31, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Great. HORTON11: • 14:35, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Unofficial vote Unofficial vote for TimeMaster's list. HORTON11: • 14:35, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Pro * HORTON11: • 14:35, January 17, 2013 (UTC) * --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:39, January 17, 2013 (UTC) * Happy65 17:59, January 17, 2013 (UTC) * Wabba The I (talk) 18:03, January 17, 2013 (UTC) *77topaz (talk) 23:27, January 17, 2013 (UTC) *Granero (talk) 03:40, January 18, 2013 (UTC) *Deijon (talk) 12:50, January 18, 2013 (UTC) *4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:20, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Contra * Neutral/comments Passed by 4/6 of the active community (George and Granero didn't vote) and 4/4 of the usual voting community. Happy65 18:07, January 17, 2013 (UTC) :Shouldn't we wait for all the representators of the countries to vote? Inselöarna has not yet voted f.e. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:10, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ::I guess we should get the Lovians and Inseleilanders etc. to come and vote. And invite Deijon too, if he'll be leading Maoreser football. HORTON11: • 18:17, January 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Okay. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:23, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Mäöres participation Mäöres has decided to participate in all male sports. We have not yet been able to make the decision for female sports. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:34, January 18, 2013 (UTC) You have to send women, or else that's discrimination (the Olympics forced a few Middle-Eastern counties to send women for the first time in London). HORTON11: • 14:09, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Yes, we are going to, but probably not for all the sports. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:50, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Libertas will participate in all games, in all categories. Wabba The I (talk) 16:17, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Let's select the sports that Brunant will do too. I would like all but it's too much. Granero (talk) 23:26, January 20, 2013 (UTC) We should really set the dates. 77topaz (talk) 23:27, February 3, 2013 (UTC) I thought we'd already set it in early June. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:03, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Well we should set dates for each event. HORTON11: • 14:56, February 4, 2013 (UTC) True. And all participants of all nations will already chosen. Wabba The I (talk) 17:31, February 4, 2013 (UTC) : We need to determine what sports Brunant will participate in. HORTON11: • 18:51, February 4, 2013 (UTC) In how many Sports will Brunant participate. Granero (talk) 01:02, February 5, 2013 (UTC) The Harvian Islands has now decided to participate in all male sports and most women sports (I don't have time to make more than this). We will also put through two guest singers to the Opening Ceremony and 1 to the Closing Ceremony. Happy65 07:49, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Dates/schedule When exactly is this going to start? It's almost June. 77topaz (talk) 23:33, May 25, 2013 (UTC) The 1. Liga is finished so when? Wabba The I (talk) 12:22, May 26, 2013 (UTC) When exactly are these going to be held? I thought they were supposed to have been held in "early June". 77topaz (talk) 23:49, June 13, 2013 (UTC) I really don't know. We have to talk with Oos and others in Lovia as to see how they will be organized. My only issue is "how will we actually determine the results for the events?" Football is easy, as we can make up scores based on each teams' level/ranking and even ue video games, but for example swimming? HORTON11: • 15:19, June 14, 2013 (UTC) For swimming results, do you mean the actual times or just the order the swimmers finished in? And, I'm not sure Oos expects these events to actually be held anymore. We could start compiling the "easier" (e.g. football) results now since the event was supposed to be held in early June, perhaps? 77topaz (talk) 21:30, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Either way, we should set actual dates for the Games. 77topaz (talk) 00:43, June 15, 2013 (UTC) : Given that it' the WO games, we would still need to get other IWO nations on board. But I would like for them to be held, even if it's not all the sports on Time's list. HORTON11: • 07:06, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ::: Can we discuss everything on wikination. The list is done, every counrty has to say in which sports they are good, the stadiums in Brunant are chosen and now dates. Wabba The I (talk) 09:11, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :::: We are hosting the games here, so why not have the discussion here too? HORTON11: • 13:37, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Ok. I'm taking a firm/dictatorial stance if we are to actually do thse games. I've modified the sports list a bit to a definitive form. Now what we need is to set up schedules/dates for each event and make a sports list for each participant nation. HORTON11: • 17:11, June 15, 2013 (UTC) I propose we hold the opening ceremony on Saturday the 29th June and have the games starting on sunday (soft opening) and then full-blown events from Monday, say for a two-week period until sunday the 14th. HORTON11: • 17:13, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Mäöreser men http://landj.wikia.com/wiki/Gebroeker:Ooswesthoesbes/IWO#Nuuj_lies_veur_men. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:55, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Great, if you can add it here like I started with the Brunanter list it would be great (or perhaps we should just make one page with sections for athlestes of each nations. I'm sure Lovia and Libertas will have a list for all their athletes, but I can't say the same about Adlibita, Harvian and others. But at least all have football teams so we can have a well-rounded tournament. HORTON11: • 18:06, June 15, 2013 (UTC) I haven't made a full list for the Southern Arc Islands yet, but there are numerous teams and athletes already: the national football team, the Togar Family, Jesse Steynhof and Andrew Nepal. 77topaz (talk) 01:59, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Why no hockey, time trial in cycling or fighting sports? Wabba The I (talk) 18:26, June 15, 2013 (UTC) We have very little development in that area, and if we keep the sports simple we'll be more likely to succeed in the games. HORTON11: • 18:30, June 15, 2013 (UTC) : Okay! Wabba The I (talk) 18:32, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Idea I've been working on a few tourism ads etc. and I was wondering, do you think we could make a Visit Brunant website in Lovia? I would be to promote the IWO games, sure, but there are other events etc. that could be showcased. If you guys think it could work out, we could model it like the Spanish or Greek websites. HORTON11: • 05:43, June 17, 2013 (UTC) : Ok, I just started the page here: Website: www.visitbrunant.bt. HORTON11: • 15:59, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi everbody i just saw this. I'll gonna make the sports list thingy for Strasland and Pintona.MMunson-talk (Vote SLP) 01:29, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Rename We could maybe rename the pages of this 2013 IWO Games? Libertas on the 2013 IWO Games or Basketball on the 2013 IWO Games. Wabba The I (talk) 17:37, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Southern Arc Islands I've started a list for the Southern Arc Islands here. 77topaz (talk) 20:29, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Great. We shouls start one in Lovia soon. HORTON11: • 13:41, June 19, 2013 (UTC) I will create one there. You can expand it. Wabba The I (talk) 14:55, June 19, 2013 (UTC) here you can see it. Wabba The I (talk) 15:25, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Sports Organizers We have a fes sports organizers already. *Football: Granero said he'll come back and organize it *Basketball: I'll take care of that *Rugby: Marcus is our Rugby expert, so he's going to handle that *Kunarian will do the tennis, and even some players too There are still plenty of sports available for anyone wanting to organize. HORTON11: • 14:41, June 19, 2013 (UTC) I can do athletics if you want that and cycling will I do too. Wabba The I (talk) 14:54, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Great. I'll create a few Brunanter and Lovian cyclists. HORTON11: • 15:11, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Nice! Wabba The I (talk) 15:13, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Wabba, I think volleyball could be held in Maxi Center. HORTON11: • 15:43, June 19, 2013 (UTC) I thought that too but there are many sports in that Maxi Center (basketball, volleyball, boules, fencing ...). Maybe a totally new one? Wabba The I (talk) 15:55, June 19, 2013 (UTC) We could pass fencing to the RUK athletics center; it is a multi-sport facility. HORTON11: • 16:00, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Great! Wabba The I (talk) 16:01, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Hello everybody. I was realy busy in my education and other activities but now I can be more active. So I can do the footbal tournament and the results, it is going to be proffesional and it is going to look the the other games you did in here. Granero (talk) 00:28, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Problem! I am leaving the country between the 1th of July and the 10th. Right on the moment this event will be. Wabba The I (talk) 14:11, June 20, 2013 (UTC) I can do Athletics and Aquatics. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:04, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Er, did we ignore the clear vote for the my list for athletics and aquatics and do randomly selected events out of the list again? :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:10, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Also, could we do tennis on hard court? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:11, June 20, 2013 (UTC) #We do tennis on clay court. The Charleston Court is famous for its clay. #I will already do the athletics section. #I want your aquatics and athletics list. On yours are more activities. :) #Wabba The I (talk) 16:28, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Do you guys think we could really hold more athletics events? I simplified the list a bit in order to make the games more doable. HORTON11: • 17:15, June 20, 2013 (UTC) :Well, the same people will all run 100m, 200m, and 400m, and the same people will run 800m and 1500m, and so on. It'll only add a few more athletes. Wabba, let's do them jointly. On the clay court, I was not aware we had a good clay court, so that is okay. :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:29, June 21, 2013 (UTC) I am pro adding some athletics and aquatics events, beach volleyball and another sport. Wabba The I (talk) 18:14, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Rwal olympics have a tone of sprinting and distance races so we should get more.MMunson-talk (Vote SLP) 01:39, June 21, 2013 (UTC) The volleyball event is a women's one, right? 77topaz (talk) 23:51, June 22, 2013 (UTC) : Yes, only woemn's teams. (I couldn't let the men get all the team sports). Btw what do you think about removing the boules event, as nobody is interested in it. HORTON11: • 13:41, June 23, 2013 (UTC) : Is it like petanque? I could work on it in the Southern Arc Islands, and Lovian bolas players could presumably also play. 77topaz (talk) 04:33, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :: Well I really don't know if it's bolas, Lovian bouls or another version of boules/bocce. HORTON11: • 14:02, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :::: Where can we find a full list, correct and good. AND PLEASE ADD BEACHVOLLEYBALL OR AT LEAST ONE OTHER SPORT. Wabba The I (talk) 16:19, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::: I thought you guys wanted to expand athletics. But I have no problem with beach volleyball too. HORTON11: • 17:47, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Well, determining which type of boules it is is probably a good idea. :P 77topaz (talk) 20:24, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::: Yes. But it might just be beteer to remove it, cause there is no interest in the sport. HORTON11: • 15:45, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::: So removing boules, adding beach volleyball and expanding athletics? Where is this list? Wabba The I (talk) 16:22, June 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::: Do you want to add it to the main list. But discuss with Time on which athletics events to add, casue we don't want too many more. HORTON11: • 16:26, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Horton, I like my list. We won't need to add very many new athletes, and I removed walking. :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:23, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Didn't Oos want walking? :P 77topaz (talk) 03:19, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Timey, where can I find your list? I will add your list with the original list, will remove walking, will add beach volleyball and remove boules in a totally new list on a new page. Wabba The I (talk) 10:35, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Dates Can we remove all dates to the second week of July? There is a lot to do still. Creating stadiums, expanding stadiums, creating athletes, not every country has a list, creating pages, biographies, hotels ... Wabba The I (talk) 14:31, June 26, 2013 (UTC) I know, but several of the events already have dates set. But when do you propose we do it? I thin k if we shifted it one week it should be fine. HORTON11: • 16:05, June 26, 2013 (UTC) BTW we need to start preparing the opening ceremony. HORTON11: • 16:06, June 26, 2013 (UTC) See: we need to prepare everything!! Maybe the opening ceremony on the 10th of July. Than we have plenty of time!!! Wabba The I (talk) 20:18, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Old This is old. I will edit pages and results but I have no names (athletes) from every country. Wabba The I (talk) 18:01, November 9, 2013 (UTC) : Or we have to delete all this or I want to help with it! Wabba The I (talk) 15:43, December 17, 2013 (UTC) :: We'll need to get input from Lovia. If people there aren't willing to continue we may not be able to finish this. HORTON11: • 15:51, December 17, 2013 (UTC) :::: We can start quickly a Winter IWO Games? Wabba The I (talk) 09:55, December 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Perhaps. Depends on interest for one. HORTON11: • 16:13, December 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: How do you mean? Wabba The I (talk) 13:49, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :::::::: Well a winter games would only work if there is any interest for having one. HORTON11: • 16:00, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::: We can start one in the Insel Islands or Libertas. Furthermore just a few users are needed for this project. Wabba The I (talk) 16:06, December 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::: But we'd still need support from other nations for athletes etc. HORTON11: • 16:10, December 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::: Okay! We can put a message on the wikia's of Lovia, Adlibita, Strasland, Insel Islands, Traspes, Pintona, Southern Arc Islands and another one maybe? Wabba The I (talk) 16:45, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::: Well Traspes and Pintona are not winter sport nations and Adlibita is dead. If you wanted you'd need to put a message on Lovia's pub first to see if anyone would be interested. HORTON11: • 17:52, December 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::What sports would we have for the winter games? And we still have a lot of unfinished stuff from the summer games (only two sets of medals (from the diving) out of 78 (?) have actually been awarded). 77topaz (talk) 10:55, December 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Indeed, 77topaz, but that's is old and we don't need that anymore. We need to delete all the pages or to finish them but not keep them like this! Wabba The I (talk) 10:52, December 22, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Kunarian and Marcus were supposedly gonna help out with the results but nothing happened. HORTON11: • 17:12, December 22, 2013 (UTC) 2014? Should we attempt to hold an edition in 2014? Perhaps we could even use some of the information from this event, since there were in fact some results actually written. 77topaz (talk) 04:26, May 7, 2014 (UTC) : Maybe but first of all, a lot of pages should be deleted: ::: Diving at the 2013 IWO Games ::: 2013 IWO Games ::: 2013 IWO Games/Basketball ::: 2013 IWO Games/Brunant ::: 2013 IWO Games/Cycling - men's road race ::: 2013 IWO Games/Football ::: 2013 IWO Games/Libertas ::: 2013 IWO Games/Pintona ::: 2013 IWO Games/Sports ::: 2013 IWO Games/Strasland ::: Men's basketball at the 2013 IWO Games ::: Women's indoor volleyball at the 2013 IWO Games : And those pages should be edited: ::: RUK Athletics Center ::: Brunant women's national volleyball team ::: Antonio Mondes ::: Hotel Brunantstad ::: Hayley Watson ::: Hotel Arts ::: Oliver Styles ::: Platshoes ::: Carrington College ::: Volkswagen Stadium ::: Carrington College Athletic Center ::: Robert Hewton ::: Eric Vandervelde ::: Natalia Semenova ::: Charleston Beach Tennis Club ::: Kirsten Holtby ::: De Arien ::: Stamps of Brunant ::: and a lot of pages on other wikias : Thanks! -Wabba The I (talk) 11:00, May 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::Interest is pretty much gone. The issue was that the games were simply too large and overreaching. HORTON11: • 13:55, May 7, 2014 (UTC)